Impish Smiles, Puckish Dreams
by hai-edogawa
Summary: Plot: Working in such close proximity with a sinfully hot Shinichi takes its toll on Shiho. Lots of sexual frustration, tension and lemony goodness. But is it one shot? Also is it short?...prolouge is inside.
1. the impish smile!

_**'Impish**__**Smiles, Puckish**__**Dreams'**_

_A fic __with a plot__that is concomitant/subsequent to my _

_**'Another Universe. But the Same Heat'**__._

_Prologue: _

_._

_._

_To the world Shinichi is an owner of a successful multinational firm called 'Kudo's Consolidated'.  
But in the background its a forensic/investigating/Information resource domain of the Black organization.  
At the same time he is a professional hit-man and an indispensable member of the BO, called Chardonnay.  
Thanks to Kudo Shinichi's talents and skills, the BO is never in danger, but the so called other rich and powerful ones out in the world are.  
The BO usually target rich and powerful freaks who have some hidden conspiracies, they can be: Film stars, Producers, Businessmen, Industrialists, Entrepreneurs, Politicians, Servicemen of the states/Nation, Administrators, Reserve Banks Officials, Custom Officers, Monetary units and its Head bureaucrats, Stock exchange's Chief functionaries, or even from the underworld.  
In organization's terms, any person that can be of any beneficiary to the organization is referred as 'The big fish'. The money and stakes, called by the organization are high, their missions are highly confidential and they always function in the dark shadows, they have their existence effective enough, although always working behind the curtains.  
The major modes of income would either be blackmailing their big fishes or contract killings by assigning the mission to a suitable hit-man. One unvanquished kind of Hit-man is none other than Chardonnay._

_._

_._

_Shiho[Has a Nerdish appearance, But still the same Hot-Strawberry-Blond. Her Glasses are Just for clear Vision at times of Due and Dusty surroundings] is Shinichi's employee in the IT and Research department, she also leads the 'applied science' division of Kudo's Consolidated.  
She is popularly Known as 'Sherry', for her Sweet American Appearance in addition to the Cinnamon Hair she owns. She arranges info practically about anything, about any evidences, an ingenious hacker, and the chary professional. At the same time she also works with drugs, lethal Poisons, Weapons mercantilism for the BO._

_._

_._

_Yukiko is Shinichi's mother and she handles the client(s) in whom the BO's are mattered to. She's best jock in the business talks. She's also the head speaker of any board meeting._

_._

_.  
Sera is Shinichi's sister. With Amuro as her boy friend. Amuro is also Shiho's supervisor at work._

_._

_.  
Hattori is Shinichi's buddy, a partner when it comes to Assassinating someone. And Kazuha is Hattori's girl friend._

_[A/N: Thanks for a friend who helped me with this plot. Etc..and sorry for errors if any, I guess many]_

***()*  
**

**Shiho's point of view...**

I descended the stairs into the Shack, my heels clicking loudly on every step. It was becoming a disturbing habit of mine to rush straight from work at Kudo's Consolidated to the dark but comforting depths of the Organizations domain firm. Unlike all the other women my age who actually had lives, I wasn't to party the night away in the newest, trendiest bar in Tokyo City. No, certainly not. I in fact spend my night tapping away at a computer, investigating all the horrible people who have far too much power and trying to concentrate money and riches, as my boss with body carved by the gods hangs from the rafters above me, half naked, doing pull ups and other strenuous activities that make his physique particularly hard to ignore. Naturally, I find that last part both torturous and thoroughly enjoyable in equal measure. This particular Friday night I found Shinichi once again beating the crap out of his weird martial arts training post as though it has personally offended him in some way.

[Shack= Secret room or Foundry, here it's the basement and secret lab for Kudo's consolidates 'Applied Science Division']

Dumping my coat and handbag on corner of my computer table I turned to see that his will to break the wood in teeny, tiny pieces had not become distracted by my entrance.

"You know, sometimes I wondered what that thing ever did to you." I noted loudly over the constant whacking and grunting. _Oh, the grunting._

He continued to pummel the post with increased fervor. _Broody mood... noted_. I rolled my eyes and turned towards my computers. At least they never got in foul moods. Despite this I wondered, how much a 'hit-man' has to train by-the-way.

"Nice to see you too..." I mumbled grumpily to myself as I began checking all my police and news alerts. Usually Shinichi's moods never bothered me but it was as though he was constantly forgetting lately. just how hard I worked between my day job and helping to organization's growth by night, finding the clues on the conspiracies/business secrets involving 'the big fishes', that the Organization can leverage upon would sometimes even take the wee hours of the morning.

I guess the lack of sleep and any semblance of life outside work was getting to me today, much more than usual. I suppose it doesn't help having a particularly bad day at work with not one, but five particularly stupid individuals in the Kudo Consolidated office frying their computers and expecting me to fix them in two seconds, presumably so they could get back to playing solitaire.

To add insult to injury, one of them even had the gall to hit on me lewdly as I fixed his computer; obviously thinking that he might as well try to get a quickie from the IT girl while she was in the neighborhood.

I was so preoccupied by my inner musings and furious typing that I didn't even noticed Shinichi had stopped training.

"I'm sorry, Shiho," he said from right behind my chair, startling me with his sudden proximity. "It's been a long week."

I rolled my eyes. "You and me both, buddy." I mumbled grumpily.

Suddenly my chair spun 180 degrees, bringing me face to face and uncomfortably close to a hot, sweaty, and suitably contrite looking Shinichi.

"I really am sorry." He said again, giving me the puppy dog eyes that make me knees weak and my resolve crumble… _among other things._

"I know. I'm sorry too." I sighed and gave him a small smile. "I guess neither of us are at finest tonight, huh?"

I knew I was kind of being a bitch, and resolved to bring back happy, chirpy Shiho. At least for the rest of the night. However, just as I was making this oath my eyes made the fatal mistake of straying from his reciprocating smile to his collarbone as I followed a bead of sweat as it tracked south, over his pecs and down his delicious abs before disappearing at his waistband. Argh, it was far too hard to be chirpy while I was tired, cranky, exhausted and sexually frustrated, all at the same time.

"...your day?"

My eyes darted back up to Shinichi's face to see an amused smile. _Oops... sprung._

"Hmm?" I asked, desperately trying to draw my mind away from all the inappropriate thoughts running through my mind; many of which involved retracing the path of that one drop of sweat with my tongue.

"I asked you how your day was." Shinichi laughed softly walking back over to his training area and picking up a towel.

"Awful." I replied with exasperatedly. "Not only did a large portion of the computers at Kudo Consolidated decide to self-destruct today, but my supervisor Mr. Amuro[Borboun] had me personally deal with each and every mishap because apparently the rest of the IT department is occupied. Then one particularly sleazy accountant Mr. Suhikara [Calavados, and I used a social name for Calavados] took it upon himself to stare at my ass as I reconnected the wires underneath his desk, while simultaneously telling me I should, and I quote, 'come fix his wiring at home'. I mean it might have been a while for me, but no way am I that desperate..."

_Oh crap. _I did that babble, word vomit thing again. Not only was I complaining about working at his company, but I also mentioned my ass and the fact that I was in a sexual dry spell, all in the same breath. Solid effort, Shiho. I think that is a personal best.

I looked up to see Shinichi doing his best to not to smile at my embarrassment.

"And... I'm just going to go back to my computers now." I mumbled uncomfortably as I turned my chair back around.

"You know..." Shinichi said, leaning over my chair and putting a hand on my desk. "As Shinichi _Kudo_, I could just have the sleazy accountant fired... or killed."

Shinichi offered with an impish smile so unlike him, and I wondered if he was even half joking about his homicidal offer, not that he don't has the reputation of silencing his own employes in past, but for my sake its not gonna happen. I also thought to myself that his pixillated smile might just be my favorites. He was so close and his chest was still so gloriously naked that my heart rate seemed to be reaching critical velocity.

"Um..." I said, nervously clearing my throat. "I think I can handle one sleazy accountant."

"No doubt," Shinichi chucked before standing up and walking towards the bathrooms he'd had installed in the basement, no doubt to shower.

_What the hell just happened?_

***()***

After recovering from what I can only assume was blatant flirting, I returned to my work searching through all the filed police reports from Tokyo City for the day, and get some useful resources and information on the big fishes(if any) involved. Don't even get me started on how illegal it was for me to be accessing confidential police files. Ha-ha, I should have cared about the law and justice before I joined this so called _empire-behind-the-curtain_.

The things I do for Shinichi!.

The things I would do _to _Shinichi!.

_Enough, Shiho!_ It is seriously a wonder that I get any work done in the assassins-cave.

Shinichi strolled back in, freshly showered and thankfully fully clothed. Any more abs and I was going to go crazy... or jump him; it could really go either way.

"Anything?" He asked about my search for evil doers at work.

"Nope," I replied. "It's surprisingly quiet, actually."

"I know that should be a good thing but quiet just makes me nervous that something is about to happen." Shinichi said with halfhearted smile.

His offhanded comment made me realize just how much paranoia and anxiety he must feel all the time over the safety of the organization and his secret works.

While it is admirable that he would want to invest so much of himself into improving the Organization, it was also a lot of pressure to place on his own shoulders.

"So what what are you doing tonight? Who is next on your list?" I asked.

Usually if it was quiet on the streets, Shinichi would most definitely be out _grrrring _at some scumbag who's name was scribbled into his mind.

"Hattori and I have been working on the guy, Benzo Masada, all day but he is at a benefit jamboree even, so I can't really go after him tonight." Shinichi answered looking around aimlessly as if he was trying to figure out what to do. _Seems like Benzo's days are about to cease._

"Where is Hattori?" I asked curiously. "I thought he would be here by now?"

"He is having dinner with Kazuha tonight, since we couldn't go after Masada." Shinichi replied, seemingly giving up on his fruitless search for something to occupy himself with and walking over to lean against my desk.

"So it seems everyone has a life except us." I joked halfheartedly. "Figures..."

I turned back to my computer to run routine diagnostics and security check. I might as well get something done. Done for him and done for the person whose name I feed him.

"Come on," Shinichi said suddenly, grabbing hold of my chair and spinning it around for the second time. "You and I are going to get dinner instead of moping around here all night with nothing to do.

Shinichi held out his hand and gave me a cute smile. Not as sinfully delicious as his wicked smile from before, but close. Standing before me was Shinichi Kudo, gorgeous billionaire offering to take me out for dinner. _Was I really one to argue?_

"I'm not really dressed to go out, Shinichi." My dress and cardigan combo might look nice in the office, but it was hardly suitable for the kind of restaurants Shinichi frequented.

"Come on, you always look beautiful. Besides, we will go somewhere casual if you want." Shinichi grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my chair because I certainly wasn't capable of standing by myself. Not after he had called me beautiful, _correction_ always beautiful even if it was in an offhanded sort of way. _Pull yourself together, woman!_

_"_Okay." I gave up, letting him lead me up the stairs after grabbing my purse and coat. "But we are taking my car. No way am I getting on the back of your motorcycle in this dress... Or at all really." I don't what to feel his body heat on a motor cycle in this icy cold night.

Shinichi just chuckled as he led me up through the office base floor, and out of the service entrance so we could avoid the staff gazes that had already gathered at the main entrance. Considering Kudo Consolidated was just a cover for the Organizations cave, it was turning out to be incredibly successful. Even at just 7pm there was a line at the door of people desperate to get in. Luckily Shinichi had employed a good team of people to run it so he just had to make the occasional appearance during the busier nights.

As we approached my car, I unlocked it and Shinichi got into the passenger seat. I tried not to laugh at the hilarity of 6"1', well built Shinichi trying to fold himself into my tiny red Mini Cooper but he never complained and just shot me a quick smile as I got in and started the car.

"So where are we going, boss-man?" I asked jokingly as I reversed my car out of the parking space.

"I feel like Italian," Shinichi said. "How about Giovanni's?"

I knew the small, family restaurants a few blocks away having ordered take-out on the way home from the Shack more than a few times.

"Well as long as there is red wine involved, I'm in." I said taking the familiar route.

"You know you still owe me that financiers." I teased, shooting Shinichi an overly dramatic accusing glare. "God alone knows how many federal laws I violated hacking into that high security USB drive for you only to get swindled out of my payment."

In a rare moment of carelessness, Shinichi threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. It was amazing to hear, not only because he looked impossibly more gorgeous so happy. Between saving the organization as as the hit-man and lying to everyone about his work [except for his mother and Hattori], he really seemed to have had few moments of true happiness in his weird life.

"Yes I do," he admitted, still laughing. "I doubt Giovanni's top shelf is quite that high, but I promise I will get you the nicest bottle they have with dinner."

I smiled at him, happy that he was having a night off from the big fishes and his assassin personality, and all the worrying that came along with it.

We drove the last few blocks in comfortable silence and when I pulled up to the curb Shinichi quickly jumped out and opened my door for me while I was still grabbing my bag from the backseat. Was it just me or with this feeling kind of _date-like. _Then again, outside of all the Hit man's angst, Shinichi was actually quite chivalrous. Yes that's it. He is just being polite.

I thanked him as I got out and after he closed my door for me, we headed into the restaurant. Once we got inside, I started to regret going along with Shinichi's suggestion. Though Giovanni's was a casual, family run restaurant it was obviously also a favorite with couples, looking for a cosy end of week date. The atmosphere was way more romantic than the meals we had shared at the diner and I just hoped things wouldn't become to awkward. One babbling tirade was enough for tonight, I didn't need another.

"Table for two, please." Shinichi said to the young, brunette hostess who was looking at him in a way that could only be described as ravenous, completely ignoring the fact that I was standing beside him. Shinichi and I might just be friends, but she didn't know that.

She quickly deposited us at a table with menus and lingering smile just for Shinichi, before being called away. Seated in a quaint little booth with a single candle flickering between us it seemed as though my initial fears about the intimacy of the restaurant were spot on. I turned just in time to see a couple sitting two tables down from us share a slow kiss over their garlic bread.

"So," I said, nervously clearing my throat.

"So?" Shinichi replied with a warm smile. How is it that he always looked so at ease, no matter the situation.

"How's Sera?" I asked the first question that popped in to my head. If we were going to sit here in a restaurant where the very air was crackling with romance and desire I was going to have to stick to the banal chitchat to stop my mind wandering into dangerous territory.

"She is better." Shinichi replied, even though a worry line encroached on his brow the second I mentioned his sister. "She is dating Amuro though, so I guess she is fine"

I nodded in response and gave him a reassuring smile. It was sweet how much he cared about his sister. Amuro is fine for her, and Sera maybe is like a little sister of my own to worry about. Although I miss Akemi-nee, but I have to move on with what I have.

"You know, I never asked." Shinichi began. "Do you have any siblings or family nearby?"

I chuckled, it was like he had read my thoughts.

''Yes but no!" I replied half smiling and half whispering.

"No, I'm the only Miyano left now, my parents and elder sister are all dead, in grave yard they rest. I visit them for Kagoshima, but I don't get out there as much as I probably should."

"It sounds like you work to hard, Shiho. Maybe I should have a stern word to your boss about that." He gave me a serious look before he face broke into a wide grin.

"Maybe you should." I played along. "I feel I should warn you that he is kind of a hard ass, though he is generous."

We both broke into soft laughter and were interrupted as a waitress came over to take our orders.

"Hi, my name is Ran and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I start by getting you something to drink?" The young girl said with a genuine smile. At least she had the decency not to openly ogle Shinichi but her flushed cheeks hinted that perhaps she wasn't quite as unaffected by him as her demeanor would suggest.

_Did he have this affect on every woman he met? _

_Who am i kidding?_

Keeping his promise, Shinichi ordered the best red wine of my code name 'Sherry', they had as well as some bruschetta[Italian bread, toasted and served with olive oil, tomatoes, herbs, garlic, etc.] as an entree while we both decided what we wanted for eat. I ended up going with the ricotta ravioli because the thought of trying to gracefully eat spaghetti had failure and embarrassment written all over it.

When our wine arrived i took a long sip, letting all the tension of work and Shinichi's earlier shirtlessness melt away with a beautiful Pinot Grigio[Pinot Chardonnay=Dry white table, wine resembling Chablis but made from Chardonnay grapes] which probably cost more than I earned in a week. I couldn't stop a soft purr like moan from escaping as the wine hit my tongue. Realizing I was a little to absorbed in my glass of wine, I looked back up to find Shinichi staring at me and shifting uncomfortably in his seat. _Weird_.These booth seats are actually pretty comfy.

"Sorry," I chuckled guiltily. "Its not often I get to indulge in wine anywhere near this good."

Shinichi just smiled at me. Maybe I was just imagining his earlier discomfort.

"Well that's your birthday present covered." He said with a laugh. "When is your birthday? I can't believed we have been friends and worked together so long and I still don't know these things about you. I hope I haven't missed it already."

"No, you haven't missed it. Its a month away, Jan 25th." I replied with a smile. It felt weird and at the same time really nice to be having such a relaxed, personal conversation with Shinichi.

[Her birthday? I really don't know... but since Aquarius fits her very well, so I allotted random number between January 20 to February 18]

"Good, I'll make sure I don't forget." Shinichi was looking at me with such a warm expression, and paired with the intimate atmosphere and flickering candlelight it was becoming really hard to remember that this was just a casual dinner between friends.

Thankfully the spell was broken by Ran, returning with our entree.

[Hey, I forgot to mention that, I made Ran as some usual waitress, having a mild crush on Shinichi, ha-ha Ran's fans show me your flames]

I immediately helped myself, not realizing how hungry I was, until the delicious smelling food was right in front of me. I guess you should expect that when your work day is so busy you have to skip lunch. I heard Shinichi chuckle to himself.

"Sorry," I said after I had swallowed my first delicious bite of bruschetta. "I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"Hey, go ahead. I like a woman with an appreciation for fine wine and Italian cuisine." Shinichi assured me with a smile. And the rhyming phrase was lulling kind. "Trust me when I say that, I have gained a whole new appreciation for food in the past months."

It was unusual for Shinichi to ever mention anything about his return from the explosion incident at the FBI's prison, something that I hate to recall, I was so down seeing him injured, it seemed it was Organizations end, but before escaping the prison, Shinichi did manage to finish of the 'silver bullet', Akai Shuichi, the undercover FBI Agent, the so called sheep in the disguise of wolf, who cleverly manage to lure Shinichi, and got him busted to the FBI agents who were waiting to ambush him, however the dangers to organization are now minimal and hopefully no FBI interference to trouble much!.

I knew from the many scars that littered his body and the darkness that would sometimes cloud his blue eyes that his time there at the 'FBI prison' had been awful.

There would have been more than a few days where he had gone hungry.

The thought made my stomach turn.

The thought of Shinichi suffering, alone and cut off, made me so glad that he could now be here in the restaurant enjoying a casual night off from all his worrying.

"But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that." He have me a terse smile, attempting to change the subject.

"Look, Shinichi. I know you don't like talking about it but if you ever feel like you have to, please know that I would be more than happy to listen." I gave him the most sincere, reassuring look I could muster. "I'm not saying that I will be much help because, I haven't gone through anything near as terrible as you and Hattori but I'm always here if you want to talk."... Yeah it was Hattori who saved Shinichi's ass in the Prison and helped him escape after Shinichi got the explosion right.

His eyes shined back at me and I caught a glimpse of some of the sadness and anguish that laid behind them.

"Thanks, Shiho." He said with genuine gratitude. Considering Hattori and I were the only ones that really knew the truth about Shinichi, I imagine that he would probably feel quite lonely sometimes.

Shinichi quickly hid away all his vulnerability as quickly as he had let it slip and I knew it was time to lighten the mood and try to bring back happy, smiling Shinichi for the rest of the night.

"No problem. I accept payment in red wine and spa vouchers, just for future reference." I said with a bright smile and I could tell that Shinichi was thankful for a change in mood.

"Noted." He said with a small grin before digging into his share of the bruschetta.

We both ate and sipped wine in comfortable silence and our mains were served shortly after. The small talk and wine flowed and I was having such a good time that I barely noticed that Shinichi kept topping up my glass before I was starting to feel the warm, comfortable affects a little to much Chardonnay can have, actually two Chardonnay's around me. At this point though, as things were winding down for the night, I was far to relaxed to care.

"You know, if I didn't know better Mr Kudo, I would say that you are trying to get me drunk." I said, only realizing afterwords how much it sounded like a cheap pickup line. "I mean, I think I have had a little too much wine and there is no way I'm going to be able to drive us home. Or you the club, I mean. I'm not trying to say that I want to go home with you. Not that any woman wouldn't want to..." I let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm just gonna quit while I'm ahead."

I reached for my glass of water, vowing to avoid any more of the wine no matter how good it tasted. I looked over the top of my glass to see Shinichi smiling, thoroughly amused by my tipsy ramblings. Like they weren't bad enough when I was stone cold sober?

"You know, Shiho. I like your honesty. A lot of people in my old circle tend to hide an alternate meaning behind everything they say. You say what you mean and its refreshing. Never be ashamed of it."

I was surprised when he reached over and placed his hand over mine to reaffirm his point, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He had touched me before but never in a setting like this and I couldn't help but notice the way heat seemed to radiate from his touch all the way through me to my toes which were curling in my panda ballet flats. The moment seemed to stretch out and I was surprised to find that it wasn't awkward in the slightest.

"Come on, let me drive you home and I can get a cab." Shinichi said taking my hand and leading me back out to my car after stopping off at the hostess with wandering eyes and insisting he take care of the entire bill.

"Keys?" He asked, and after I unlocked the car and handed Shinichi the keys he opened the passenger door for me and closed it again after I was tucked into the comfortable yet unfamiliar seat. There is nothing quite as odd as sitting in the passenger seat of your own car.

Shinichi quickly crossed over and got into the drivers seat and if I thought it was funny watching him get into my tiny car before it was nothing compared to watching him squish himself behind the steering wheel, sliding the seat back at least a whole foot to accommodate for his height.

"The Hitman driving a little, bitty Mini." I said, laughing lightly. "Just wait until the criminals of Tokyo City hear. They will be shaking in their thousand dollar, hand-crafted Italian leather boots."

Granted, my tipsiness probably made that joke seem funnier than it actually was but it still brought a smile to Shinichi's face and that was good enough for me. He started driving towards my place and _boy_ he looked so manly, the way he drove my mini seemed like he's driving me and am riding him, and his moves relaxed all the time as he drove and somehow already knowing the way. Hmmm, odd. Maybe he had done some patrols near my area or something. _Stalker? Is he? _

_Who knows?_

"Well," I said, stretching out my tired limbs as best I could in my seat. "Tonight certainly beat running diagnostics and security checks, and that is saying something. You know I love my diagnostics."

Shinichi chuckled beside me. "That I most certainly do."

"Seriously though, I had fun and I don't really go out a lot, so thank you."

"It was my pleasure, I had fun too." Shinichi replied with a genuine smile and in no time we were pulling into the car port of my small townhouse. It was quaint and modest but it was home and I was glad to not live in a crowded apartment building.

Shinichi shut of the engine and we both got out. Shinichi walked me up to my door and handed me my keys.

"Um, why don't you come inside and call a cab?" I said trying to insert the key into the lock which proved a little more difficult than usual. "I'm not going to make you wait out on the street.

"Thanks, that sounds good." Shinichi said and I turned my attention back to getting the door unlocked. I heard a familiar meow and scratching from the other side of the door.

"Yeah hang on Ayumi, I'm getting there." I said, finally swinging the door open to be met with a ginger blur, barreling out and making a bee-line for Shinichi's legs, rubbing up against him and probably covering his expensive designer pants in cat fur.

[Ha-ha, am dying at the moment to make Ayumi a cat, don't get me wrong but, cat=cute=Ayumi. Also, Shiho totally seams like a cat person so I just had to include Ayumi]

Shinichi just laughed and bent down to pick Ayumi up and cuddle her to his chest. Who'd thought that the big, bad Assassin would be a cat guy?

"How did you never tell me you had a cat?" Shinichi said, chuckling when Ayumi purred loudly and tried to rub her face against Shinichi's. If I thought Shinichi looked sinfully good swinging from the rafters half naked it was nothing compared to how he looked laughing and cuddling the cute ball of fur that was Ayumi.

"I guess she never really came up." I said as I ushered them both inside.

After giving Ayumi one last scratch under the chin, he deposited her on to the armrest of my couch and dusted the ginger fur of his navy sweater.

"I'm sorry, she sheds everywhere." I said laughing and helping him remove at least some of the fur.

"It's okay." Shinichi said as our eyes met and I realized just how close we were and that my hand was still resting on his broad chest.

Ayumi chose that exact moment to meow loudly for her dinner. With a nervous laugh I let my hand drop and quickly walked to the kitchen to break open a can of fancy feast for my fussy housemate pussy.

"There you go, baby." I muttered as I set the bowl down and Ayumi rushed in. I was quickly forgotten as she began scoffing her dinner. Thank goodness she was so independent otherwise I would feel even more awful about leaving her alone so much but as long as she got her late night cuddle and a warm body to sleep with at night, Ayumi was a happy kitty.

I stood up and came face to face with Shinichi. He was looking at me with a strange expression on his face. He probably wasn't used to seeing me in such a domestic setting, I suppose.

"Sorry, she gets a little antsy on the nights I come home late." I said, apologizing for abandoning him in the living room.

"That's okay. We had a lovely dinner, its only fair that Ayumi gets hers." Shinichi said with a smile.

Again the air was crackling with intimacy, or maybe that was just my sexual frustration talking.

"I should probably call for that cab now." Shinichi said.

"Yeah," I replied, still looking at him a little too intensely. "You probably should."

Neither of us made a move towards the phone.

(*)

* * *

A/N: Gotta love the quasi-cliffies, ha-ha. I hope you liked this story two shot?. It ended up being a little more serious than I intended but never fear, the playfulness will be back. I don't know how many perverts are cursing me to update this, and for being so mean by using this cliffhanger ending, I jux want to build some anticipation to the story and have some funny reviews on my table, so review and get me going... Although am not sure what kind of lemonade will be in the next chapter, Jux hope that: it would be a master blaster.


	2. the puckish dream

_[Sorry for errors if any, I guess many]_

*()*

"Oh god... Shinichi." I moaned loudly, as he kissed his way up the column of my neck before claiming my lips with his. He roughly dove his fingers through my hair and held me close while his other hand traveled down my back and gripped me tight, lifting me off my feet.

I wound my legs around his waist and continued to kiss him with everything I had, as he carried me into my bedroom. He kicked the door open, not willing to let go of me for even a second.

Before I knew it, I felt the soft comfort of my bed beneath my back, as Shinichi deposited me on to it. I whined softly at loosing contact with him but he was soon on top of me, pressing me deep into the mattress, as he kissed every piece of my exposed skin and his hands set about exposing more still.

Before I knew it, my cardigan was hanging haphazardly from my lamp in the corner and my dress was being lifted over my head.

"So beautiful!." He whispered, as he began trailing kisses across my chest and down my stomach.

I sat up, grabbing hold of the hem of his sweater and shirt and lifted them both off in one move, desperate to feel his skin against mine.

His body might recently be marred with scars and evidence of his trauma at the FBI prison, but it didn't bother me at all. He was still physical perfection to me.

Shinichi took the opportunity while I was distractedly taking in his bare torso, excited that this time I could finally touch him, to remove his pants and throw them in the same general direction as my dress.

He quickly pushed me back down on to the bed, pressing his firm body against my soft, pliant one. I couldn't stop the breathless gasp that tumbled from my lips, as I felt all of Shinichi pressed against me, separated only by thin undergarments.

My hands reached up to grasp desperately at his broad back, as he kissed me so hard and so perfectly that my head began to spin. But if I thought Shinichi kissing my lips was spectacular it was nothing compared to when he firm kisses started tracking deliberately south.

I gasped, as he peppered kisses down between the cleavage created by my soft pink bra and moaned loudly, as he hit that one sensitive spot on my right hip. I looked down to see him trailing his lips all the way down my right leg to remove my shoe and back up my inner thigh.

"Oh, god." I moaned breathlessly. Shinichi answered with a smile infinitely more wicked than the one he had given me in the Shack.

He hooked his fingers into the waistband of my underwear and bossily dragged them down my legs, as he repeated his path of furious kisses down my left leg.

After he had carefully removed my panties and remaining shoe he kissed a deliberate trail up my inner thigh even slower than before, his eyes never leaving mine.

My entire body was quivering beneath his hands and lips at what was to come.

When his mouth finally arrived where I craved it the most, I let out a strangled cry that was halfway between a gasp and a growl, his answering chuckle reverberating through every cell in my body. It might be said that Shinichi Kudo was the strong, silent type but damn, if he didn't know exactly how to use his mouth when the time came for it.

He slowly pulled me to the edge of the bed, his mouth never leaving me and settled on his knees on the floor beside my bed.

He gently shifted my thighs over his shoulders and settled to give me the pleasure every single movement of my body was crying out for, even if I wasn't capable of forming the actual words.

His hands never stopped caressing my thighs and hips and I moaned and gasped at every little wave of pleasure his touch sent through me.

I could feel the pressure building deep in my belly and my hand reached down to grasp Shinichi's, as he held my hips down onto the bed to contain my unconscious thrashing beneath his talented tongue.

"Shinichi, I...I'm..."

My breathless stammering was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

I desperately tried to ignore it as I let myself get lost in Shinichi's skilled caresses.

I felt my body getting closer and closer to falling over the edge and my back arched off the bed, desperately trying to get even closer to Shinichi.

Just as I was about to tumble headlong into oblivion the phone began ringing again, louder than before...

I suddenly found myself alone, utterly breathless with sheets tangled around my body and a cold sweat on my brow.

Every single muscle in my body was coiled tight, with no release in sight. I turned to glare at my cell phone that was ringing loudly and buzzing around on my bedside table.

I usually love technology but I have never wanted to smash an electronic device into teeny, tiny pieces with such fierce intensity before.

"You have go to be kidding me?" I growled to myself, throwing the sheets away from my overheated body and snatching the offending device.

"What?!" I answered in breathless, desperate frustration.

"Shiho?" The smooth voice belonging to the man, I had just been having a particularly fantastic-vivid/puckish-dream about greeted me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry." I answered, beginning to regain some control over my mind and mouth. "Sorry, what did you need?"

I guess half screaming down the phone to answer an early Saturday morning call wasn't the best way to greet your boss _slash_ friend _slash_ dinner date.

"I know today is your day off but Hattori and I found an e-mail address connected with Masada and we were wondering if you could work you hacker magic." He was being so nice, obviously thinking he had caught me at a bad time. After he took me out to such a lovely dinner last night, I couldn't say no.

"Sure," I said in a friendly tone, trying to make up for my earlier brashness. "I'll be there soon."

"Okay, great thanks. See you soon." Shinichi said before hanging up.

With a final frustrated sigh, I got out of bed and shuffled in the direction of the kitchen to brew some coffee; desperately trying to improve the frustrated and cranky mood I was in. As I walked through my living room, I saw Ayumi glaring at me from the table, sitting beside the coffee mugs from last night. She must have abandoned my bed some time during my wanton thrashing this morning, as I dreamt thoroughly implike things.

I remembered fondly sitting on the couch with Shinichi the night before, as we both waited for his cab to arrive and how we had both laughed as Ayumi jumped on Shinichi's lap and firmly settling himself there, purring loudly and refusing to move when Shinichi's taxi had finally arrived. Shinichi had to lift her up and place her back on the sofa so he could just get up.

While my coffee was brewing, I decided to take a shower to wash all the sweat and hopefully some of the sexual frustration away? If it is even possible... I'm not counting on a whole lot of success there, though.

Before too long I was freshly showered, clothed and made up with a particularly bright shade of fuchsia lipstick on my lips. I filled my thermos with hot coffee before making my way out to my little red Mini and driving towards the Kudo's Consolidated, all by 8 am on a Saturday.

Shinichi and Hattori were apparently early risers.

I descended the stairs into the Organization's cave, finding Shinichi and Hattori sparring. Ugh, was Shinichi's torso allergic to any sort of fabric? I really couldn't handle the abs this early in the morning with my current level of pent up sexual frustration.

I reached the bottom on the stairs just as Shinichi gained the upper hand and slammed Hattori to the mat. The both looked up at me, acknowledging my presence.

"Show off." Hattori said good naturedly and pushed Shinichi off, headed towards the only shower.

"Sore loser!" Shinichi shouted teasingly after him, a broad grin on his face. What had gotten into Shinichi this morning? He never seemed this chipper.

"Hey Shiho." He greeted me, leaning on my computer desk as I put my stuff down and booted up my computer system.

Well it was actually Shinichi's system.

_Oh god_, don't think about booting up Shinichi's system!

"Hey," I said, greeting him with a smile. _It was so nice to know that last night hadn't made things awkward_.

Though I suppose things would get really awkward if Shinichi ever found out about the wicked dream he both: starred in, and as well as interrupted this morning.

"So, I know all of that..." I said, pointing to his bare chest, "...probably answers my question for me, but do you ever take a day off training?"

Shinichi just threw his head back and laughed.

"So where is this address?" I asked, keen to get to work and try to ignore Shinichi's sinfully chiseled body.

"Oh, right here." He said, leaning across me to grab a piece of paper from the opposite side of the desk.

So much for that?.

"Right...umm...thanks." I mumbled, trying to regain my basic thought processes and immediately began trying to access Masada's e-mail server. My concentration almost let me forget my half-naked-boss was mere inches from me.

"And to answer your question, Shiho." Shinichi began as I furiously tapped at the keyboard. "I work out because it calms me".

"Well working on my computers calms me too, but I manage to do that fully clothed?." I replied with a sarcasm, glancing sideways only to be met with strong muscles beneath endless expanses of bare, tanned skin.

"Such a shame." He whispered in my ear, as he passed walking towards the shower as Hattori emerged.

Mind you? But this was, one of his best ever sarcastic replies.

I'm quite certain that if my brain was a computer, it would have short circuited and gone up in smoke in that exact moment.

* * *

By the time Shinichi returned (mercifully on me, because this time he was fully clothed: in blue jeans and a Grey sweater), I had successfully hacked into Masada's email account.

"Shinichi, I'm in." I said and he walked over to lean over my shoulder seemingly completely unaffected by our earlier exchange.

"That one," he said pointing to an email with the title 22:00 04/07/13, "It's a date and time, probably setting up a meet for tomorrow night."

Apparently bad guys even worked on Sunday.

I brought up the email which only included an address that turned out to be in close by, in the warehouse district of the Beika.

"It looks like I will just have to crash the party tomorrow night." Shinichi said, more to himself than Hattori or I. _What a shear level of confidence!_.

"Well if nothing is going down tonight I told Kazuha this morning that I would take her out to breakfast if this didn't take too long." Hattori said, putting on his jacket.

"This morning, huh?" I asked in a light teasing tone. "It sounds like dinner last night went really well."

Shinichi laughed loudly, while Hattori just rolled his eyes, though he had a hard time hiding his happy smile. _Good for him_. At least one of us was getting some.

"Goodbye, Shiho." He said pointedly, making his way upstairs leaving Shinichi and I alone once again.

Shinichi went over to his large green chest, pulling out his sniper.

Obviously his training for the morning wasn't finished and now it was time for target practice.

I turned back to my computers, diligently searching for any other information that was hidden within the hundreds of coded and vague emails.

We both worked in a companionable silence, for well over an hour before the shrill ringing of my cell phone interrupted for the second time this morning, making me jump.

Maybe I should have thrown it against the wall this morning.

I picked it up, checking the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, Missa!" I said happily. It had been a while since I'd heard from Misaki.

She and I had been roommates at MIT[California], where she had been studying Political Science and International Relations. Her job took her all over the world so we didn't get to catch up much.

"Hey!" She replied. "Guess who just touched down in Tokyo City?"

"Really?" I squealed, and noticed that Shinichi was eying me curiously. I never took personal calls in the Organization's cave.

Probably because Misaki was about my only close friend outside the Organization's A-team.

"Yep, I was in Washington and I decided to take the weekend off and jumped on the early flight to come and see my favorite nerd."

Usually being called a nerd might of bothered me, but Misaki did it with so much love, I couldn't help but smile.

"You and I are going out tonight, no arguments. We are gonna go shopping, get hot and take Tokyo City by storm whether you like it or not." She said in an excited tone and even though my idea of a good Saturday night was curling up with Ayumi, a glass of red wine probably a 'Chardonnay'. and a movie, it was always nice to go out with Misaki. Plus, her natural charisma, gorgeous tanned skin, supermodel figure and long brunette hair meant that she fairly took all the attention off me, for which of course I was very thankful to her.

"Well since I don't get a choice, I'm in." I said, laughing softly.

Besides, with all the stress of the last week, maybe it would be good to let of some steam.

"Great, where are we going?" Misaki asked, obviously happy that I was on board. "What is the hottest club in town at the moment?"

I laughed and looked at Shinichi who was still standing with his sniper in hand, looking at me.

"Funny you should mention that," I said, raising an eyebrow at Shinichi. "I happened to know someone who can get us in to the best club in town with VIP treatment."

I knew it was kind of rude to assume, but Shinichi immediately smiled and nodded.

"Oooh, little Miss Tech Genius with friend in high places." Misaki teased lightheartedly. "Sounds great. I'm about to grab a cab to your place to drop off my stuff. Then we are going shopping."

Whenever Misaki was in town she always stayed with me. Sharing my small house, always brought us back to the days when we shared a tiny dorm room and so many great memories.

"Great. I'm out right now but, I should beat you home." I said, starting to shut of my computers. "See you soon."

"See ya."

I hung up the phone, a wide grin on my face.

I loved Misaki and I really had missed her in the months she had spent overseas.

"So, girls night out?" Shinichi said, walking over and depositing he sniper back into into the metal crate.

"Yeah, my roomie from MIT is in town to surprise me. She always stay with me when she is in town and drags me out for a night at the clubs. I hope its okay that I told her we could come to one of your many clubs in Tokyo city?" I said, wanting to make sure I hadn't assumed too much.

"It's fine, Shiho. I will put your name on the VIP list at the door and I'll also tell the bar that everything is on the house for you two. My treat for all the hard work and bad moods I make you put up with." Shinichi said with a smile.

"Thanks, Shin." I said, surprising even myself with the nickname usually reserved for his closest friends and family, though he didn't seem to mind at all. I collected my bright turquoise bag and began walking out.

"Hey, Shiho." Shinichi called out as I reached the bottom of the stairs, making me turn to look back at him. "You said your friend is staying with you. I thought you told me last night that you converted your spare room into an office?"

"Oh, I did." I answered. "Misaki and I usually just bunk in together. Besides it's nothing compared to the crazy stuff we did in college..."

My rambling word vomit was cut off when Shinichi let out a strangled growl.

_Wow_, I really need to find that mind-to-mouth filter.

"I better get going." I said, starting to climb the stairs. "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

I arrived home just as a bright yellow taxi pulled up on the curb in front of my townhouse. Quickly parking my car, I left out and ran over to give Misaki an excited hug as she climbed out of the cab.

"It's so good to see you, Shi." Misaki squealed as we hugged each other tightly.

As per usual, Misaki looked more like an international model, than lobbyist, dressed all in black jeans, sheer blouse and boots that looked like they belonged on a runway in Italy.

"You too, Missa. Thank you so much for coming out to see me." I said as we broke apart and she grabbed her designer luggage from to back of the cab. After helping her inside and shooing off Ayumi who loved when Misaki came to stay, we sat down on my couch to start our long catch up session.

After chatting for a good hour about work, travel, her family and anything in between, Misaki asked a question I knew she had been dying to ask since she got here.

"So who is this friend of yours that is getting us VIP entry to the hottest club in town?" Misaki asked with a conspiratorial grin.

"Oh, I just helped the owner set up the tech and wireless router when he opened up this club of his many ones." I said, trying to dismiss it. I didn't really want to lie about how exactly I knew Shinichi Kudo. "I work for his family's company so he just recruited me from the IT department."

"Well I hope, I get to meet Mr. rich, sexy club owner tonight." Misaki said with a mischievous smirk. "He is sexy right?"

I couldn't help but laugh. If Misaki knew I was talking about the Shinichi Kudo she wouldn't need to ask.

"Unbelievable sexy." I answered, enjoying the girly chit chat.

"Then why the hell are you only friends?" Misaki asked, only half joking.

"Because I'm boring IT girl, Nerdish Shiho. And he is sexy billionaire, sexy Shinichi Kudo."

I hadn't really meant to blurt out Shinichi's name but, I suppose it didn't really matter because Misaki would have eventually found out.

"Shiho Miyano!" Misaki chastised me, as she usually did anytime I said anything remotely self-depreciating. "You are anything but boring and this Shinichi Kudo would be lucky to have you."

Misaki suddenly kept up, dragging me with her.

"Come on, we are going shopping." She said grabbing both our bags and dragging me towards the door. "By the time I'm done with you, he won't be able to take his eyes off you tonight."

I just laughed as she dragged me towards my car and we set off in the direction of Tokyo City's biggest mall.

* * *

We spend the whole of the afternoon getting ready just chatting, laughing, curling hair and carefully applying makeup and at 8pm we called a cab and headed over to 'Sherlock', the club.

Misaki looked fantastic in a blue Herve Leger dress and I'd managed to find a dark green silk mini dress. When we arrived, the line to get into the club was huge so we went straight to the bouncer that vaguely recognized me.

"Hi, I'm Shiho Miyano. Shinichi said I'd be on the list." It felt so weird saying that at such a popular club, as though I was some high profile celebrity, instead of just the IT girl.

"Certainly Miss Miyano, come right through." The bouncer said and Misaki shot me a grin, obviously enjoying the VIP treatment.

When we entered the club, it was already nearing capacity, filled with insanely crazy and beautiful people drinking and dancing.

"Would you like a drink?" I yelled to Missa, miming with my hands so she could understanding me over the loud music.

She just nodded and we moved towards the bar.

We both ordered our drinks with Missa ordering 'Irish' and me as 'Chardonnay' and when I tried to hand the money over to the bartender, he shook his head.

"Miss. Miyano right?" He asked, somehow already knowing my name. I just nodded.

"Mr. Kudo said he would fire us if we let you pay for your drinks." The bartender said with a smile and then moved on to serve the next customer.

"I like this Mr. Kudo already." Misaki said, sipping on her drink.

"That's good to hear." A deep voice said behind me and I spun around, coming face to face with Shinichi dressed in an impeccable suit.

"Shinichi, hey!" I said nervously, surprised by him sneaking up on me. "Um.. this is my friend Misaki."

Misaki step forward boldly, always comfortable in situations like this.

"Nice to meet you." Misaki said, looking him up and down. "Wow, Shiho wasn't exaggerating when she said you were unbelievably sexy."

"Missa!" I hissed at her, completely embarrassed.

Shinichi just shot me yet another wicked smile that made my knees weak.

Thankfully he decided not to comment, sparing my further embarrassment.

"Let me show you to your table." Shinichi said, leading us towards the private section at the back of the club with his hand resting lightly on the small of my back.

Shinichi had obviously held the best table just for us and I was very grateful.

Even if it meant Misaki was eying us suspiciously.

"I have to go take care of a few things but hopefully I'll catch up with you later. Kenzo will get you anything you need." Shinichi said, waving over one of his staff members. "It was lovely to meet you, Misaki."

[Kenzo Masuyama = Pisco]

With one lingering look at me, Shinichi was gone.

"So," Misaki begun, drawing out the syllable. "Friends, huh?"

"Yep," I said, quickly taking a sip of my drink, before she could interrogate me further... and I will surely commit to her with the built up sexual tension and frustration in me.

"Sure..." Misaki said in a questioning manner but, she herself decided to drop it.

We both sat and chatted while we finished our drinks since the VIP section was much quieter.

As soon as we had finished, Kenzo brought us another before we even had to ask.

We were both enjoying the atmosphere and getting happily buzzed.

"Come on," Misaki said after we had finished our second drinks. "Let's dance."

We left our table and headed back to the main dance floor. We spent three songs happily dancing together when a good looking 'Irish' guy came over, asking Misaki to dance.

I could immediately see he was exactly her type; tall and lean with Irish blonde hair and green eyes.

She sent me a questioning glace, asking me if it was okay and I just smiled and nodded.

I kept dancing by myself trying not to feel too awkward, when I felt a strong arm snake around my waist.

I was about to employ some of the self-defense techniques the Organization had taught me, when my hand would was about to actuate, the attacker whispered in my ear.

"You look implausibly sexy, Shiho."

"Shinichi!." I groaned in both relief and pleasure, as he drew me closer to him, our hips swaying together to the music. Although, I felt his compliment as improbability.

We were both so caught up in the atmosphere that: we were borderline grinding against each other.

All of the sexual frustration I had been feeling was reaching a critical level and I was becoming more and more out of control of my actions.

I put my hand over Shinichi's shoulders, as he slid it down to rest on my hip.

We continued writhing to the music and I nearly misstated on to the dance floor when Shinichi placed a single kiss on the side of my neck. Now it was not single it was deep, lustful, not a hickey but soft oral/testing kiss. Mercy on me that: he was no blood sucking vampire. But so cruel at the same time that: My sexual hunger was becoming more and more nymphomaniac.

A desperate moan tumbled from my lips verifying that it can't be a dream, and I felt Shinichi's hand grip me even tighter.

"I can't ignore this anymore, Shiho." Shinichi whispered huskily into my ear. "Meet me downstairs."

Suddenly he was gone and my body cried out at his sudden absence.

When I looked up I saw Misaki grinning at me.

"Go..." She mouthed to me with a wink, and continued dancing with her Mr. Tall, Blonde and Handsome.

Without a second thought, I rushed to the door to the Organization's cave, discreetly entering my code with a mixed feeling of pixillated excitement and eldritch nervousness and slipping through the door.

* * *

A/N: I'm really sorry about the bait and switch at the start with the action being a dream, but then again the title of the story and particularly this chapter should have given you a hint.

Also don't curse me for this Quasi-Cliff again, I am not cruel to put this cliff hanger ending, jux the frustration and hunger am building, also I promise to make it up to you with the real deal in the next chapter : )


	3. The true dream and the kinkiness

**Wow!... I'm so grateful for all your kind reviews. I tried not to keep you waiting too long for this chapter (which is most definitely rated M) but I couldn't help it. **

**But, In any case the update is all ready so without any more Shiho's rambling... here I go:  
**

_[Sorry for errors if any, I guess many]_

*******()***

I rushed down the stairs as fast as my stiletto heels would allow, I was nervous and over excited at the same time. The thought of what Shinichi wants to do with me itself was making my sexual frustration high, I unlocked the door and found Shinichi standing by my desk giving me the single most intense look I'd ever received in my life.

It was a jumbled mixture of affection, hope and unbridled hunger. I made my way over to him, relishing the way he stared at me as I approached him. When we finally stood face to face we stared silently at each other for a few moments. When I reached up to put a hand lightly on his chest it was as though our last threads of self control snapped simultaneously and he pulled me to him into a desperately passionate kiss.

I heard him release a deep, satisfied growl as he fist-ed his hand in my hair pulling me closer to him and angling my head so he could kiss me harder. His lips were punishing but I met him with the same ferocity. He slowly trailed kisses away from my lips and all over my neck. When he reached my ear he lightly bit my ear lobe, moaning my name.

I gasped as he suddenly lifted me up with strong arms, placing me on my computer desk. Standing between my thighs he continued kissing me passionately. I reached up pushing his jacket away from his shoulders. I desperately began unbuttoning his shirt as his strong hand ran over my shoulders and back, trying to find a zipper. Once I had finished unbuttoning his shirt, I slid it of his shoulders, raking my brightly painted nail across his chest. Shinichi's hands left my body just long enough to free his arms from his shirt. He gave up on finding a zipper for my dress and desperately tugged it over my head leaving me in only my black lingerie.

His eyes lingered over every piece of newly exposed skin, a desperate look of awe in his features. Being so carefully appraised by Shinichi made me feel more confident and sexy than I had ever felt before.

"Are you sure, Shiho?" Shinichi asked me softly, giving me one last chance to back out. He knew as well as I did that this would change everything.

"I'm sure." I said, grabbing his belt buckle and pulling him closer to me. "I want you, Shinichi."

He immediately resumed kissing me, even more feverish than before as I made short work of his belt and pants zipper. Shinichi toes his shoes off and kicked away the expensive designer dress pants that had pooled at his feet. His hand reached up and undid the clasp to my bra, pulling the black lacy garment away from my body. His eyes focused with awed distraction on my chest, his hungry graze making my skin set fire.

"You're so beautiful, Shiho." He whispered "Fucking beautiful" and I groaned as my mind flashed back to my dream this morning.

He pulled me close again, kissing my neck and shoulders, his hands desperately grasping at my back as my hands fist-ed his short hair. I gasped as his kisses traveled further down my body and he began teasing my breasts with well placed kisses and a light graze of his teeth. My strangled moans and breathless gasps intensified as he pushed my body back to lie on the desk. He held my arms above my head as he kissed all over my upper body, making my head spin and thighs clamp desperately around his hips. Shinichi let loose a feral growl as I used my legs to pull him closer, grinding against him.

"Ugh... Shiho." The sound of Shinichi groaning my name almost undid me completely but of course that came later when Shinichi's hand traveled from where he was pinning my arms. His careful touch ran down the side of my body and arrived at my hip where he roughly grabbed my delicate lace underwear and tore them from my body, leaving me completely naked beneath his ravenous gaze and never ending kisses.

Just like my dream this morning, Shinichi's kisses tracked deliberately south, between my breasts and down my stomach. Thank god for the loud music because otherwise people surely would have come to investigate the strangled scream that tore from my lips as Shinichi's tongue landed where I desperately craved it.

I gasped for air as Shinichi proved that the reality was so much better than any dream. My hands ran through Shinichi's hair as I writhed, blissfully overwhelmed. I got lost as Shinichi devoted every effort to bringing me to new heights. My pleasure built so fast even I was shocked when my climax hit me like a freight train.

"Oh, Shinichi...god!" I gasped, convulsing on the desk that I was absolutely sure I would never be able to get any work done on ever again.

Shinichi kissed his way back up my body meeting me with by far the most wicked smile I had ever seen on his handsome face. He hovered over me as I was still feeling the aftershocks of my climax.

"You know, Shiho. I think I finally found a way to distract you from your babbling." Shinichi punctuated his sentence by suddenly thrusting into me, taking me by surprise and making my body arch off the table as though I had been electrocuted. Obviously he 'the fucking bastard' had removed the last of his clothes as I had been somewhat distracted by immense, blinding pleasure. "I should use it more often."

"Oh god, yes!" I gasped breathlessly and Shinichi replied with a chuckle that turned to a desperate moan as I clenched my inner walls around him tightly.

Shinichi stood back up, bringing my body with him so he could clasp me to him tight and kiss me fiercely as his hips set a pace that was both punishing and perfect. Luckily the desk was the perfect height for him to continue thrusting, driving me towards my second climax at a furious pace. The grunts and growls coming from Shinichi only served to build my pleasure. He continued to worship every part of me he could reach as we both became lost in each other.

"Shi.. Shinichi." I gasped, my head falling back as my back arched closer to Shinichi. "I'm..."

"Let go, Shiho." Shinichi whispered in my ear and I screamed out loud for the second time as my body fell apart beneath Shinichi's caresses. I felt Shinichi slow but I could tell that he wasn't anywhere near done. I guess his stamina went far beyond pull ups in the rafters. Eventually my brain returned to at least partial functionality and I decided it was time for Shinichi to be the one out of control.

"My turn." I said with a grin and pushed him hard so that he fell into the empty desk chair. He watched me with fascination as I got off the desk and straddled him where he sat on my chair. His hands gripped my hips as I guided myself down on to him, relishing in the feeling of him stretching me and watching his eyes roll back and his head fall back against the back of the chair.

"I guess I was right that night at the casino..." I said leaning to whisper in Shinichi's ear. "It feels really good having you inside of me."He growled like a caged animal and thrust his hips up into me making me squeal with surprise and pleasure.

"Na, ah. My turn remember?" I said smiling at him as I slid my hands up his chest, gripping his shoulders. I began riding him at a slow, delicious pace.

"Shiho, you're remarkable... You feel incredible." He whispered, brushing my hair from my face. We continued to stare at each other with far more intimacy than your average nightclub hookup. We laughed softly, remembering his visits to my office armed with a horrible lie and something for me to dig up.

My breath hitched and I moaned softly as Shinichi took hold of my hips again, increasing the speed of my movements to pace that had both of us climbing together towards our peak. The sounds of our mutual pleasure echoes of the steel walls and cold concrete around us, so loud that they even drowned out the sound of the club upstairs.

I could feel Shinichi begin to tense beneath me as his hand traveled from my hip down between us, teasing me to bring my climax closer.

"Come with me, Shiho." He moaned and with one last flick of his fingers we both cried out each others names, falling into blissful oblivion together. Once the shuddering had subsided, I fell forwards against Shinichi's chest. We stayed in that position, clasping one another, far too exhausted and sated to move. Even during all of his strenuous training I had never really heard Shinichi out of breath but he was gasping for air just as much as I was and I could feel his heart pounding erratically as my chest was pressed against him.

"Shinichi," I moaned, finally regaining enough strength to sit up and look him in the eye. "That was...

"Incredible." Shinichi sighed, reaching up to tuck my short wayward curls behind my ear. I just smiled widely at him. Eventually I got up, groaning softly as I felt him leave my body. I stood on unsteady legs in front of Shinichi clad only in my black stiletto heels. Usually I would feel shy or embarrassed, but with Shinichi still sitting completely naked in front of me with a lazy smile and a still hungry look in his eyes, I'd never felt more confident.

I quickly got dressed, tossing Shinichi's clothes to him so he could do the same even though I wished he could stay gloriously naked forever. I picked up the torn remains of what was once my underwear, holding them up to Shinichi with a smirk.

"And just what I meant to do with these?" I asked and he shot me a dangerous grin, stalking towards me as he pulled his shirt back on, over his broad, muscular shoulders.

"Well, I suppose I will just have to keep them as a souvenir to remember you by until next time." He said in a low, gravelly voice as he took the scrap of torn lace and shoved it into his pocket.

"Well, well, Mr Kudo." I teased, running my hands across his abs, happy that he hadn't yet buttoned his shirt. "Collecting woman's underwear, how kinky."

He responded by snaking his arm around me and pulling me against him, his hand firmly grasping the small of my back.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Ms Miyano." He whispered in my ear, making my whole body shudder.

"When you say next time..." I began, trying to figure out what all this meant.

"I mean that I can't possibly only have you once, Shiho. Your are far too addictive." Shinichi said before sighing, his demeanor suddenly serious. "I'm all kinds of wrong for you, which is why I stayed away for so long but I just can't quit you."

He kissed me firmly. It was far more passionate and filled with emotion than any other he had given me tonight. He eventually pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"I know I'm really good at messing things up and I'd probably make a horrible excuse for a boyfriend but I want to try. Shiho, I want to make this work."

"You know, Shinichi." I said, pulling away so I could look him in the eye. "You are better at taking care of people than you think. You are fiercely protective of the Organization you care about but, I know you wouldn't let anyone hurt me, least of all yourself."

His eyes swam with emotion and without a word he hugged me tightly, holding me close as though I was his only lifeline.

"Shinichi, as much as I would love to stay here with you and never, ever leave, Misaki is still upstairs waiting for me. I feel horrible for ditching her, even if it completely worth it." I said with a smile, remembering all the wicked things we had just been doing to each other.

"I know." Shinichi said gripping me tight one last time before releasing me. "When does she leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, I think." I answered, slowly buttoning up Shinichi's shirt, which seemed all kinds of counterproductive.

"Well you spend an amazing day with her tomorrow and then..." He paused, combing his fingers through my hair to untangle some of the messed layers and making me sigh softly. "I'm going to come and see you tomorrow night with that bottle of Chardonnay I owe you because there is no possible way I can survive without seeing you tomorrow."

His suggestion was filled with sexual innuendo that made my thighs clench and my temperature spike.

"That sounds good." I said, barely able to form coherent sentences. "I um... I better go find Misaki."

I reluctantly let go of Shinichi and slowly began walking towards the metal stair case.

"Hey, Shiho." Shinichi called and I turned on my heel to look back at him. He looked like he was struggling with something to say and eventually gave up. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

Shinichi gave me one last smile as I turned and made my way back up to the crowded club.

I knew, in that instant, that I was falling for Shinichi Kudo.

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. **

**AN: More Perversity yet to come, shortly!**


End file.
